Ela foi até o fim
by Duchiki
Summary: Um dia nublado, propício a ar de catástrofes pela frente. Uma briga e tudo o que era belo passou a ser feio, toda a paz que um dia existiu se esvaiu.  O sorriso singelo que dos rostos de cada um que ali era possível notar, sumiu, dando lugar a um olha


_**N.a.:**__ Olá pessoal, depois de muito tempo desaparecida eis que surjo novamente. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens citados nessa fanfic não me pertecem, alguns sim, são personagens inventados por mim, mas a maioria é de posse do nosso Kishi, roubei eles por um tempo indeterminado, logo logo devolvo._

_A história é de minha total autoria_

_**Obs.:**__ Desde já quero deixar claro que o casal protagonista será, Sakura e Sasuke. No mais a história se passa em U.A. (Universo Alternativo)._

_Sem mais delongas vamos ao que interessa ;D_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Capítulo I - O pesadelo se inicia.

Uma discussão tornava o clima na casa dos Haruno, tenso. Os nervos estavam todos a flor da pele, e tudo se devia a rebeldia da filha mais nova, Sakura, que no momento estava a bater boca com seus pais.

-Eu não vou tolerar ser controlada, não por vocês! -Raivosa a garota sai batendo a porta com uma força maior que a necessária, dando assim, o assunto por encerrado.

Estava cansada de ser controlada, de não poder fazer o que queria. A partir de hoje começaria a quebrar todas as regras impostas para si, viraria uma garota ainda mais rebelde, daria muito trabalho.

-Sakura, espere! -Gritou uma suave voz.

-O que você quer Rika, veio me dar broncas também? Se for isso pode voltar, não vou tolerar que você me de lição de moral.

-Não vim lhe dar lição de moral, até porque não tenho direito de tal coisa. Fiz mais besteiras que você nessa vida, portanto, não vou lhe dar bronca. Apenas quero conversar, podemos?

Sakura apenas encarou sua irmã mais velha, esperando que ela começasse a dialogar.

-Que tal irmos até o parquinho que frequentavámos quando pequenas? -Sugeriu Rika.

-Não me importo com o lugar, porque não fala logo e se manda?

Mesmo com Sakura dizendo isso, as duas caminharam rumo ao parque de diversões onde um dia passaram bons momentos juntas.

Aproximaram-se de um banco um pouco mais afastado dos outros e se sentaram.

Sakura se parecia muito com Rika, ambas de cabelo rasado e olhos esmeraldinos, quem não as conhecia diria até que eram irmãs gêmeas, mas entre as duas havia dois anos de diferença.

-Satisfeita? Agora fale logo, meu tempo é precioso.

Rika apenas sorriu bondosamente e começou a falar:

-Você se lembra de quando eu era exatamente como você é hoje?

Sakura ficou quieta, não tinha percebido que estava ficando igual sua irmã, e com tantas qualidades que ela tinha, havia pegado justo seu defeito. Só podia ser muita sorte mesmo, ironicamente falando, claro.

Como Sakura, nada respondeu, Rika resolveu prosseguir.

-Queria que soubesse que não me orgulho do que fiz no passado, e como conseqüência, você sabe o que me aconteceu.

Ela então fez uma pausa, aparentando está submersa nas lembranças do passado. Suspirou e retomou o assunto.

-No começo, confesso, não gostei da ideia. Se pudesse, gostaria de naquele tempo, reverter à situação a qual me coloquei. Mas hoje, bom, hoje eu posso dizer que amo essa conseqüência, se fosse possível reverteria isso para uns quatro anos à frente.

-Por que está me dizendo isso? Acha que farei a mesma besteira que você? Chegar grávida em casa e não saber quem é o pai da criança. Isso pelo fato de no dia que resolveu perder a virgindade estava drogada, bêbada ou sei lá o que? E ainda no outro dia, ter a cara de pau de dizer que já não mais se lembrava do que havia acontecido no dia anterior? Acorde Rika, não sou tão inocente, muito menos idiota para chegar a esse ponto.

Rika abaixou sua cabeça olhando para sua mão envergonhada, de fato havia sido muito irresponsável.

-Sei que você sempre foi mais esperta que eu, Sakura, mas só queria que não passasse pelo que passei. Você ainda tem muito o que viver, é nova, tem toda uma vida pela frente. Não jogue sua vida fora, saiba vivê-la de forma que não vá se arrepender futuramente.

-Não venha me dizer o que fazer de minha vida! Farei o que eu quiser com ela. As conseqüências serão minhas, será tudo de minha responsabilidade e de mais ninguém.

-De fato será, mas pense no sofrimento e angustia que você trará para as pessoas a sua volta, que ao verem você jogando sua vida fora não poderão, por mais que queiram, fazer nada a respeito, já que você tapou seus ouvidos para os conselhos das pessoas que querem seu bem. Pense nisso.

Rika então levantou para ir embora, e Sakura não aceitaria que a última a dar a palavra final fosse sua irmã. Juntou toda a raiva que estava sentindo e impensadamente despejou a mesma toda na pobre de sua irmã, que só queria lhe alertar, abrir seus olhos, ajudá-la.

-Preste atenção Rika, se conselho fosse bom, ninguém daria além do mais, sei que você está morrendo de inveja de mim já que ao contrário de você posso curtir me divertir até não querer mais. Posso fazer o que quiser e você coitada, tem que ficar em casa, trancafiada naquele quarto, cuidando da Luna. Que pena não! Mas veja só, quem mandou fazer burrada, se vire, esqueça que existo, vá viver a sua vida e deixe que a minha eu mesma vivo.

-Sakura, sinceramente não esperava isso de você. Tudo que eu queria era te ajudar. Não tenho inveja da sua vida, nem de você. Aprendi a gostar da minha por mais limitada que seja, gosto de vivê-la. Só estava querendo ajudar você, desculpe-me por isso.

Rika então, magoada, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sobre sua face. De todas, essa era o pior tipo de lágrima que derramava. Lágrimas de magoa causadas pelas palavras duras de sua irmã, a qual sempre adorara e quisera o bem.

Sakura entediada com o drama que sua irmã fazia, deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho sem rumo. Não sem antes falar com sua irmã:

-Limpe suas lágrimas, não precisa fazer showzinho na minha frente. Volte para casa e vá cuidar da sua filha, ela sim, precisa de você.

Após a conversa com sua irmã, Sakura ficara dando voltas e voltas pela cidade tentando espairecer um pouco. Pensava, por mais que não quisesse, na conversa que a poucos tivera com ela. Sentia-se culpada por ter sido tão fria, quando tudo que sua irmã queria era ajudá-la.

Maldita seja a raiva que lhe consumia e não a deixava pensar com clareza e agir de forma sensata. Por que sempre tinha que sair tudo a base de impulsos negativos?

Voltara para casa com cara de poucos amigos. A primeira coisa a se fazer seria ir direto ao quarto de sua irmã e se desculpar. Mas ao chegar lá, não encontrara nenhum sinal da presença dela no ambiente.

Encaminhou-se para seu quarto onde encontrara um bilhete com a caligrafia de sua mãe. A cada linha que lia lágrimas e mais lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos. Não podia acreditar no que lia. Seria piada, algum tipo de castigo. Só podia ser isso, claro, não podia e não queria de modo algum acreditar em todas aquelas palavras, eram absurdas.

_"_Sakura, estamos indo ao hospital, encontraram sua irmã estirada no chão desmaiada e cheia de ferimentos. Não sabemos ao certo o que houve, sabemos apenas que ela fora atropelada por estar andando distraída pelas ruas, o motivo disso ainda não descobrimos. Se leu essa mensagem, por favor, venha até o hospital. Deixamos a Luna com a vizinha, se não quiser vir ao menos tome conta dela.

"Beijos de sua mãe: Renata."

Não podia ficar ali parada, tinha que ir até o hospital e ver sua irmã, pedir desculpas. Sabia que se ela estava no hospital, a culpa era sua. Se não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura e dito todas aquelas atrocidades à ela, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Seria possível que uma só pessoa poderia trazer tamanha dor e sofrimento pra uma família? Pra que tivera que vir ao mundo então? Para arruinar a felicidade de todos? Não queria isso, queria ser diferente.

Correu para o hospital.

Chegando lá falou rapidamente com a recepcionista e correu em direção à ala em que sua irmã estava.

Segundo seus pais o estado era grave. Não pudera entra para vê-la, pois sua irmã estava na UTI.

Sakura só sabia derramar lágrimas e dizer que a culpa era toda sua. Sua mãe amparava-a dizendo que não era, que fora um acidente. Seu pai nada falava, estava em estado de choque, não era pra menos, qualquer um estaria.

Foram horas e horas de espera torturantes até que o médico apareceu, trazendo consigo uma notícia que definitivamente não era nada agradável.

-E então doutor? -Perguntou o senhor Haruno, pai de Sakura e Rika.

Fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, mas não conseguimos salvá-la. -Respondeu o doutor, tristemente.

Dito isso, a senhora Haruno não agüentou e acabou por desmaiar, o senhor Haruno ficara pálido e Sakura desabrochou a chorar ainda mais, e lamentar-se.

-Não, minha irmã não. Ela não pode... -Um soluço impediu que continuasse a lamuriar.

-Me desculpe, tentamos reanimá-la, mas já não havia tempo. Ela já chegara aqui em um estado delicado, respiração fraca, perda de consciência. Provavelmente o carro que atropelou sua filha vinha em alta velocidade, os danos foram fortes. Tentamos de tudo, mas não foi possível salvá-la. -O doutor detalhava o estado de Rika para o senhor Haruno.

-Mas ela não recobrou a consciência se quer uma vez? -Perguntou ele, com voz falha. Era notável que segurava o choro.

-Sim, houve um instante em que ela recobrou a consciência. E só falava algo como: "Cuide da minha filha Sakura, a partir de agora ela é sua responsabilidade, me desculpe se te magoei, espero que não fique chateada comigo por muito tempo." Ela fizera muito esforço para falar essa frase e essas foram suas ultimas palavras.

Foi ai que Sakura sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Como sua irmã poderia achar que ela ficara magoada, quando tudo que lhe disseram era pro seu bem? Seria para Rika ficar magoada com Sakura, não o contrário. Mas essa era sua irmã, isso fazia parte de sua personalidade.

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_N.a. E então o que acharam? Nada muito revelador, não é mesmo. Bom deixe me explicar, essas partes serão sempre importantes para mais a frente vocês irem compreendendo e encaixando os pinguinhos nos "i's", no mais é isso, logo logo trago a vocês o novo capítulo. Agradeço desde já os comentários que receberei xD._


End file.
